Ah, damn
by ikemendaisuki
Summary: "Sial." Hanya itu lah yang dapat dia ucapkan kala melihat Aichi beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Apa sesungguhnya yang Kai pikirkan? One-shot. Warning: Yaoi, OOC & AU (maybe). RnR is love.


**A/N**: Cardfight! Vanguard bukan milik saya. Dan saya memberi peringatan, ini hanya tulisan iseng seiseng-isengnya saya. Plot tidak jelas, ada BLnya, dan OOC; karena bagaimanapun juga yang paling mengerti karakter adalah pembuat karakternya itu sendiri. Ini hanya fic, maka jangan masukkan apapun ke dalam hati. Dan saya akan sangat senang bila ada yang mau review tulisan saya ini, terima kasih.

* * *

Malam musim gugur yang tenang, di apartemen hangat kediaman Kai Toshiki.

Kedua pemuda itu tengah duduk dalam diam pada sebuah sofa yang menghadap sebuah televisi berukuran cukup besar. Sebelum kejadian ini, pemuda yang berambut biru dan berparas manis sengaja diminta mendatangi yang berambut coklat dan tampan. Ya, Kai Toshiki, dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya yang baru saja dilakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu—merasa sangat lelah sekaligus _bersemangat_ saat semua pekerjaannya di sebuah perpustakaan kota akhirnya selesai. Dia kemudian menelepon Sendou Aichi—meminta si pemuda manis untuk mendatangi kediamannya, satu jam setelah kepulangannya dari tempat kerja.

Alasannya? Dia hanya ingin bertemu. Ingin bersua.

Hatinya serasa menjerit saat suara manis Sendou Aichi terdengar lepas di teleponnya. Akal waras Kai Toshiki serasa hilang entah ditelan apa. Dia menutup sebagian wajahnya yang menghangat, hanya karena mendengar suara manis seorang Sendou Aichi. Mereka—sudah mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain, walau mereka lebih memilih tak mengikatnya dengan apapun. Mereka hanya membiarkan perasaan mereka mengalir, asalkan mereka selalu bersama.

Dan ya, Kai Toshiki juga _rindu_. Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya seorang laki-laki biasa yang dapat bersikap manja pada orang yang disukainya. Ya, _manja_. Walau setelah bertemu dengan orang yang bersangkutan wajahnya kembali seperti seseorang yang mati jiwa, dan sikapnya seperti orang yang tidak acuh maksima. Datar dan dingin. Seperti detik ini, contohnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi...Kai-_kun_, ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Aichi bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Kai yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan duduk bersandar pada sofa itu. Sekilas dapat terlihat kecemasan pada raut wajah Aichi walaupun dia tersenyum, karena Kai terlihat begitu lelah—hingga sedari tadi rasanya hanya hembusan nafas Kai yang terdengar olehnya. Iya, Aichi memang benar-benar bingung mengapa dirinya diminta untuk datang ke apartemen Kai, karena lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya berkata `datang saja, aku ada perlu`. Aichi—di samping memang menyukai Kai, maka dia hanya menuruti apa yang Kai minta, meminta izin pada ibunya untuk bertandang ke apartemen Kai, sekalipun ini malam hari, dan nantinya malah harus menginap di apartemen Kai, jika urusannya dengan Kai terbilang lama.

Tidak ada respon dari Kai.

.

.

.

"Err...apa kau lelah?"

Aichi bertanya sekali lagi dengan nada cemas yang sudah kentara, sementara Kai masih tetap terdiam dengan posenya. Barulah beberapa saat setelah itu, Kai mencoba membuka matanya sehingga iris hijaunya terlihat. Aichi bisa melihat wajah kantuk Kai, dan dia makin cemas karenanya.

Kai mulai membuka mulutnya, "Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa."—kalimatnya datar dan dingin.

Aichi merasa kebingungannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebab Kai sebelumnya berkata padanya bahwa pemuda itu `ada perlu` dengan Aichi. Tetapi akhirnya dia membiarkannya, mungkin karena Kai lelah maka Kai tak ingin berkata banyak. Dan Aichi pun memakluminya. Dia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mulai tersenyum lagi pada Kai.

"Ah ya, Aichi. Aku punya film yang mungkin ingin kau tonton." Kai berujar masih dengan wajah datar sementara Aichi mengerjap dengan air muka bertanya-tanya. Kai tahu soal ini, mengingat saat mereka mengobrol dulu, Aichi (agak) sering membicarakan film yang sekarang ingin dia tawarkan. Aichi menyukai filmnya walau mereka tak bisa menonton bersama kala itu. Dan sekarang dia ingin menyenangkan hati Aichi, walau dengan sekeping DVD film. "Tunggu sebentar."

Beranjaklah Kai dari duduknya, dan bergegas menuju laci di bawah televisi untuk mengambil DVDnya, sekaligus memutar filmnya langsung. Sementara itu, kebingungan Aichi malah bertambah karena dia tak ingat film apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kai. Barulah saat Kai kembali dengan cover DVDnya, Aichi tersenyum lebar dan cerah. Filmnya juga kebetulan sudah muncul di layar televisi.

"Waaah, film ini ya maksudnya? Aku—senang sekali ternyata kau masih ingat filmnya, Kai-_kun_!" Aichi begitu bersemangat hingga matanya berbinar-binar menatap layar televisi. Film itu adalah salah satu film aksi di mana terdapat figur mirip Blaster Blade yang ia sukai. Tidak begitu mirip, hanya mungkin sejenis, Aichi merasa senang saja melihatnya. Dan Kai hanya tersenyum tipis pada Aichi, mengambil tempat duduk_ paling_ dekat, sedekat mungkin dengan pemuda berparas manis itu. Berujar, "Tentu saja aku masih ingat."

Aichi sadar bahwa pemuda berambut coklat itu mendekatinya, sangat mendekatinya. Bahkan dia sadar jika lengan Kai-_kun_-nya itu melingkar di sekitar lehernya, berakhir menggantung di depan bahunya. Saat itu pula lah akhirnya kepala Aichi menengok tidak santai pada seseorang yang—membuatnya tidak santai. Baru menengok saja, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi, dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Semua ini karena yang dia lihat saat kali pertama dia tolehkan kepalanya adalah senyuman Kai. Walau tipis, tetap membuatnya cukup tersetrum, karena Kai Toshiki bukan pemuda dengan senyum sebagai kesehariannya.

Sementara itu Kai merasa dia sangat mendominasi kondisi seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia menyeringai untuk menggodai Aichi lebih, tetapi dia juga berpikir bahwasanya itu terlalu cepat. Lagipula baru saja dia berniat untuk menyenangkan hati Aichi dengan film yang sedang diputar sekarang ini. "Kenapa kau tidak tonton filmnya, hm? Ayo, tonton."

Aichi kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, saking malunya dia untuk hanya menatap wajah seorang Kai Toshiki. Setelah semuanya berlalu dan emosinya dapat terkontrol dengan baik, dia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali. Walau semburat kemerahan itu tetap saja ada. "A-aku tonton. Aku tonton, kok." Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh balik pada layar televisi.

"Mm, silakan."—Kai berujar dengan nada dalam, masih memperhatikan Aichi yang memerah.

Sesungguhnya, Aichi bisa saja sangat fokus pada filmnya. Terlebih lagi ia senang saat figur mirip Blaster Blade itu muncul. Namun Kai yang masih merangkulnya kini tidak cukup kuat untuk dapat dibuyarkan dari fokusnya Aichi. Ya, Aichi saat ini punya dua fokus yang berbeda. Bahkan bisa saja Aichi jadi tidak mengerti jalan cerita filmnya karena seseorang yang terus merangkulnya ini.

.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Aichi merasa pegal dengan posisinya yang sedang dirangkul oleh Kai. Sementara Kai seringkali terlihat memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika Aichi mencuri pandang. Dengan kejadian seperti ini, tiba-tiba Aichi sadar untuk sedikit menggeser posisinya, agar sedikit lebih jauh dari Kai. Sementara itu, Kai yang merasa kantuknya sudah terasa mengganggu tiba-tiba juga sadar bahwa dirinya agak dijauhi oleh Aichi. Hal itu bahkan bagi Kai terasa lebih mengganggu, maka dari itu Kai merangkul Aichi, lagi, lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya hingga Kai bisa menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Aichi.

"K-Kai-_kun_..."

"Ssst, lanjutkan saja menontonnya, Aichi."

Kai Toshiki sedang _manja._

Aichi mau tidak mau mesti pasrah membiarkan semburat merah dan degupan jantung yang kencang muncul lagi pada dirinya. Namun kemudian dia sadar, Kai seringkali terlihat memejamkan mata, atau menampakkan wajah kantuk jika matanya sedang terbuka. Hal itu kemudian membuatnya melembut, dan dia tak lagi banyak protes dalam hati sekalipun Kai masih menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Aichi. Walau masihlah Aichi rasakan degupan jantung yang cepat itu, pasalnya Kai Toshiki tidak bisa dihindari. Aichi menyukai pemuda itu, sangat.

Dan Aichi juga sadar satu hal, apa itu `perlu` yang dimaksudkan oleh Kai sebelumnya. Maklum yang sebelumnya dia miliki pun berubah menjadi senyuman. Dia akhirnya mengerti bahwa Kai sedang butuh teman di sini. Butuh dia, butuh Aichi. Maka dia memutuskan untuk tinggal semalaman di sini. Ibunya pasti mengijinkan, karena Aichi sudah izin.

.

.

.

Satu jam empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Filmnya sudah diperkiraan Aichi akan habis sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Kai, masih dan masih menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Aichi, walau sesekali sempat melirik televisi. Dan dia hanya dapat tersenyum lagi saat pemuda yang sedang disandarinya ini terlalu terbawa pada filmnya, hingga dapat dia dengar gumaman atau pekikan singkat dari Aichi. Bahkan, karena terlalu seringnya dia memperhatikan Aichi, bisikan-bisikan maha sesat acap kali terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Dia ingin membuat Aichi senang dengan film itu. Tetapi dia juga ingin mengganggu Aichi. Ya, _mengganggu_. Sebenarnya ini adalah tujuannya sedari awal, mengapa dia meminta Aichi untuk datang ke sini.

Pertama, Kai melepas kepalanya yang bersandar pada pundak Aichi. Dia dapat mencium wewangian yang masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Bibirnya sengaja diseret mendekat ke telinga Aichi yang entah mengapa sekarang terlihat memerah. Kai hanya menyeringai tipis. "Aichi...mengapa, kau, harum?"

Ya, Kai sudah kalah. Kalah oleh bisikan-bisikan itu, dan kembali pada tujuan utamanya meminta Aichi datang kemari. Lagipula dia juga sudah perkirakan bahwa filmnya akan habis sebentar lagi. Kai sudah menonton film itu, tentu.

Sedangkan Aichi sedari tadi sadar, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai, maka dari itu wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Film sudah mencapai klimaks, dan dia menyayangkan sesuatu bahwa fokusnya kembali terambil oleh Kai setelah satu jam tadi dia puas menonton. Aichi membuka mulutnya pelan, merespon Kai. "A...ku? A-aku hanya...mandi, sebelum datang ke sini." Dan benarlah, Aichi sekarang semakin gugup.

"Mandi..." Sambil membeo, Kai kembali mengendus wangi yang tercium dari tubuh Aichi, kali ini kepala pemuda berambut biru itu ditarik mendekat, hingga dia bisa puas menghirup wewangian itu dari rambut Aichi. Pelan dan lembut, membuat Aichi makin merasa meleleh dan tak tahu rupa sendiri sekarang bagaimana. Ini kali pertama mereka sedekat ini, dan ini juga sebenarnya kali pertama Aichi menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Kai. "Aichi...mmm..." Kai meneruskan aksinya dengan menciumi pipi Aichi, seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"K-K-Kai-_kun_, bagaimana jika aku buatkan minum?"

Aichi yang sudah semakin gugup, malah ingin lari sejenak dengan menawarkan sesuatu untuk Kai. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Kai yang tadi terlihat mengantuk dapat berlaku seagresif ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Kai yang datar dan dingin itu bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini. Di satu sisi, dia senang—sangat senang. Di sisi lain, kegugupannya terus berlanjut, hatinya tidak tenang. Aichi mendadak jadi teringat Ibunya dan Emi di rumah.

Kai tidak peduli dengan tawaran Aichi, dan masih lanjut dengan pindah ke telinga Aichi yang semakin memerah. Dia tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Aichi karena tidak pernah protes terhadap apa yang diperbuatnya pada pemuda berparas manis itu. Mungkin karena perasaan mereka berdua, maka Aichi tak pernah menolak apapun. Kai tentu saja menyukai Aichi sejak dia melihat kegigihan dan usaha keras pemuda itu dalam bermain Vanguard. Ketulusan dan juga semangat Aichi pun telah menyadarkannya. Dan dia sangat senang bahwa Aichi juga menyukainya, menyayanginya.

Sejenak, Kai berhenti dari kegiatannya menciumi telinga dan pipi Aichi. Film masih berjalan dan dia sudah tidak peduli dengan itu. Kai benar-benar sudah _termakan_ sesuatu. Dan kemudian dia menanyai Aichi, dengan suara yang dalam dan intonasi yang begitu serius. Wajahnya masih menampakkan wajah kantuk. "Sendou Aichi...bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu sudah kehilangan fokus pada filmnya, dan sudah menyerah pada tawaran yang tadi sempat diberikannya. Dia sudah merasa terpojok oleh Kai yang sedari tadi tidak bisa _diam_ dan terus _mengganggunya_. Hatinya tidak tenang dan perutnya merasa terkoyak sesuatu. Terlebih lagi dia ditanyai oleh Kai dengan nada seperti itu, membuatnya teramat gugup. Ini kegugupan kali kedua, bahkan lebih dahsyat daripada saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai.

Mata Aichi terpejam, tidak mau melihat wajah Kai Toshiki sedekat ini. "A-aku...aku...tentu saja, aku suka Kai-_kun_. Suka sekali, aku sayang Kai-_kun_. Aku...cinta Kai-_kun_." Dan kelopak mata Aichi terbuka saat ia rasakan sentuhan lembut menyentuh kedua pipinya. Kedua tangan Kai tengah memegang pipinya yang sudah entah semerah apa. Dan dia masih sempat bertanya balik pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Kalau kau bagaimana, Kai-_kun_?"

"Kau tanya aku?" Mata Kai memicing dan dahinya berkerut, membuat Aichi agak kebingungan dan memiliki perasaan yang tidak lega. Kai berujar lagi, "Kau meragukanku, hm?" Wajah Kai dibuat semakin mendekat pada wajah Aichi yang kelabakan melihat semua ini. Aichi tidak dapat mendorong mundur wajah Kai yang mendekat, meskipun dia ingin. Dia hanya bisa berkata terbata-bata, "T-tunggu...Kai—!"

Dan terjadilah. Kai berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Aichi, mulus. Sementara yang bersangkutan terdiam seribu kata dengan mata membelalak, karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Awalnya, Aichi seperti gusar, terlalu banyak perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Perutnya pun seperti penuh oleh kupu-kupu. Namun perlahan Aichi mulai bisa menerimanya. Matanya mulai terpejam, dan dia mulai dapat menikmati ciumannya dengan Kai. Lembut dan hangat.

Aichi merasa ada ketidakadilan di sini. Setelah Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Aichi kembali, pemuda berambut biru itu malah menukikkan alisnya dan mengerutkan dahi. "K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tadi? Berarti kau juga meragukanku, kan?"

"Tidak." Kai membantah dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Aichi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Aku...hanya ingin mendengar ucapan itu lagi darimu. Tidak boleh?"

Kai Toshiki sedang _manja._

Aichi dan degupan jantungnya yang cepat kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai, mencoba membuang muka. Dan Kai mendengus geli melihat Aichi yang seperti itu. Kedua tangan yang semula memegang pipi Aichi kini turun ke pundak, terus turun, hingga semakin lama kedua lengan Kai akhirnya melingkari tubuh milik pemuda berambut biru itu. Mendekap Aichi. Hangat.

"Aku juga...padamu, Aichi." Tidak jelas, kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kai. Tetapi dia harap semua begitu jelas seiring dengan perlakuannya malam ini pada Aichi, walaupun terkesan memaksa. Dan Aichi, sudah merasa lemas dengan semua ini, dengan semua sikap Kai yang ekstrim secara tiba-tiba. Dia pikir, Kai hanya dapat berwajah dingin dan datar, walau nyatanya tidak. Aichi senang, dia membalas dekapan Kai. "Kalau ternyata begitu, aku siap berkali-kali katakan itu pada Kai-_kun_, asal kau bahagia."

Kai masih bisa mencerna itu semua, masih bisa mendengar suara Aichi dengan jelas, walaupun dia semakin mengantuk karena lelah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian melepaskan dekapannya pada Aichi, tersenyum ke arah yang bersangkutan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kai mulai mencium bibir Aichi lagi, kali ini lebih lama daripada sebelumnya, lama dan lebih bernafsu—hingga Kai terbawa suasana dan kemudian membaringkan Aichi pelan di sofa yang sedang mereka duduki, tidak membiarkan apapun milik Aichi lepas darinya, termasuk bibir Aichi.

Aichi yang tadi mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman dari Kai mendadak panik karena Kai menciumnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Terlebih lagi dirinya dibaringkan di sofa. Sekali lagi, dia tak bisa menolak dan membalas ciuman Kai dengan wajah yang memerah. Film sudah berakhir, dan sekarang malah televisi yang menonton dua orang pemuda sedang berciuman di atas sofa.

Kai akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Aichi, namun belum sampai situ ketidakwarasannya. Bibir Kai sukses menangkap leher putih Aichi dan sekejap Aichi memekik karena dia merasa lehernya tersentuh sesuatu lagi.

"Aichi..." Kai berujar pelan, nadanya sayu.

"K-Kai-_kun, _jangan!"

Kepanikan Aichi semakin besar, dan kali ini dia bisa mendorong tubuh Kai untuk mundur walau itu lemah. Kai merasa tubuhnya terdorong sedikit oleh upaya Aichi, maka dia pun naik sedikit, untuk menatap pemuda yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. "Aichi...aku..."

BRUG

"..."

Kai Toshiki, ambruk, matanya terpejam. Tepat di atas tubuh Sendou Aichi.

"Eh? Kai-_kun_? Kai-_kun_...?" Aichi mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kai, tetapi yang bersangkutan tidak juga bergerak. Dia sadar bahwa ternyata Kai tertidur. Dan dengan begini, perasaan lega menyeruak ke seluruh lapisan batinnya. Semula wajah Aichi penuh dengan kerutan-kerutan aneh karena perasaan paniknya, sekarang semua itu hilang. Digantikan oleh senyuman dan kekehan pelan. "Sudah kuduga, kau kelelahan, Kai-_kun_."

Setelah kejadian Kai yang tiba-tiba tertidur begini, Aichi berusaha bangun dan beranjak dari sofa. Kemudian dia mematikan televisi beserta DVD player yang tadi sempat dinyalakan oleh Kai. Barulah setelah semuanya beres, dia mencoba mengambil selimut dari kamar Kai, dan lalu menyelimuti tubuh pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah telungkup itu di atas sofa. Untungnya ada dua sofa panjang di ruang ini, maka dari itu Aichi dapat tidur di sofa satunya lagi. Tidak mungkin untuk pulang selarut ini, apalagi memang—Aichi masih dikategorikan anak-anak. Dan dengan parasnya yang manis, siapa tahu jika berjalan di malam hari malah ada orang jahat yang menangkapnya. Untungnya besok hari libur, maka dia bisa menginap di apartemen Kai.

"Selamat tidur, Kai-_kun_,"

KLIK, lampu ruangan pun dipadamkan oleh Aichi, dan dia bergumul dengan sofa Kai yang satunya lagi. Tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang hangat, kicau burung terdengar di luar sana. Dan ini masih di apartemen kediaman Kai Toshiki.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengerang pelan, merasakan kepalanya yang pusing. Bingung karena ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa detik kesadarannya muncul, Kai kemudian beranjak dari posisinya untuk duduk dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Seketika itu juga matanya langsung menangkap figur pemuda berparas manis yang duduk di sofa lain, tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kai-_kun_." Aichi menyapa si rambut coklat yang baru bangun dengan wajah cerah. Di meja sudah terdapat cangkir berisi teh yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Aichi di dapur apartemen Kai. Ini sungguh baru dialaminya, karena biasanya Emi yang selalu membangunkannya dan sarapan pagi sudah langsung tersedia di meja makan. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"..."

Tidak ada respon, yang ada hanya Kai Toshiki yang mengerutkan kening, terlihat terganggu. Kai yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Aichi merasa agak kesal, entah mengapa. Dia sadar akan apa yang ingin dilakukannya pada Aichi tadi malam. Tetapi dia merasa segalanya tidak berjalan mulus semulus rencananya.

"Apa kau pusing...Kai-_kun_?"

Lagi, Kai mengerutkan keningnya, tidak merespon. Mengutuk diri sendiri karena dirinya yang sudah tak bisa menahan kantuk malam itu. Dia hanya dapat memijat pelipisnya, mengusir rasa pusing. "...tidak apa-apa."

Aichi yang semula sempat khawatir lagi akhirnya merasa lega sekarang. Memang benar Kai kelelahan tadi malam, walaupun mereka sempat melakukan _sesuatu_. Hal ini membuat wajah Aichi memerah lagi mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Dan dia langsung teringat Ibunya dan Emi lagi.

"A-aku...aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibu dan Emi akan khawatir." Padahal Aichi memang sebelumnya sudah meminta izin pada Ibunya. "Dan aku sudah buatkan kau teh, Kai-_kun_. Diminum ya."

Kai masih kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia akhirnya hanya dapat menatap Aichi yang sekarang beranjak dari sofanya. Berjalan ke arah pintu. Sekejap Kai bergumam, "Sial." hingga Aichi menoleh karena pemuda berambut biru itu merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"Hm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kai hanya menghela nafas, memejamkan mata. Sengaja tidak akan mengantar Aichi sampai pintu. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Aichi."

Aichi hanya tersenyum maklum pada Kai yang masih duduk di sofa dan tidak menoleh padanya. "Aku juga, terima kasih filmnya. Sampai jumpa." Kemudian pemuda itu bergegas menuju pintu keluar, dan pulang. Merasakan wajahnya lagi-lagi menghangat karena kejadian semalam.

Sementara itu Kai yang tengah duduk di sofa mulai memegangi kepala yang ditumpu di atas kedua lututnya. Berpikir, dan berpikir. Rasanya bodoh sekali—dirinya yang kehilangan kesempatan pada malam yang bagus seperti kemarin. Seharusnya Kai sudah bisa _melakukannya_. Tetapi gagal karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Sial."

Kembali, dia membatin—mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Rencananya gagal total.

**[FIN]**


End file.
